Pour toujours
by Noir d'Encre
Summary: Traduction de "Forever" d'arbitrarygirl. Bella rencontre Edward lors d'un braquage de banque. Dans l'ambulance, on lui annonce qu'Edward Masen est décédé sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Deux ans plus tard, elle emménage chez son père, à Forks. Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! C'est la première fois que je m'essaie à faire une traduction. J'espère que c'est bien. Personnellement j'ai bien aimée cette histoire, et elle était suffisamment courte pour une première expérience. (Trois chapitres)

Alors, je ne possède rien. Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire appartient à arbitrarygirl

**Titre original** : Forever

**Auteur **: arbitrarygirl

Traductrice : Moi-même (Noir d'Encre)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Bella se réveilla en entendant de bruyants sanglots. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour apercevoir sa mère pleurer, penchée au-dessus d'elle._

_- Maman? _

_Elle essaya de s'asseoir, mais son épaule était trop douloureuse._

_- Oh, Bella!_

_Sa mère se laissa tomber sur elle pour la serrer contre son cœur. Bella était allongée dans une ambulance stationnée à l'extérieur de la banque. Elle s'assit, confuse, alors que l'ambulancier défaisait son bandage rudimentaire._

_- Tu l'as fait toi-même? lui demanda-t-il, impressionné._

_Bella se contenta de hocher la tête et grimaça lorsqu'il nettoya la plaie._

_- Maman, où est Edward? interrogea-t-elle_

_Sa mère pleurait trop fort à ses côtés pour entendre ce qu'elle disait._

_- Edward Masen? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? insista-t-elle en se tournant vers l'ambulancier assis près d'elle, se préparant à la recoudre._

_- Attend une minute, je vais m'informer._

_Il avait presque fini de la recoudre quand un autre ambulancier passa._

_- Joe! l'appela-t-il._

_- Oui, Steve, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? répondit Joe en s'arrêtant._

_- As-tu entendu quelque chose à propos d'un Edward Masen? l'interrogea Steve sans réellement faire attention._

_- Greg s'est occupé de lui; il est mort sur le chemin de l'hôpital, répondit Joe d'un ton triste._

_Bella resta choquée, incapable de croire ce que l'homme venait d'affirmer. Des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux, et des sanglots étranglés de sa gorge._

OoOoOBPdV

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans mon lit. Je m'assis, regardant ma nouvelle chambre, tout autour de moi. Enfin, ma vieille chambre en fait. Les murs blancs avaient jauni et les rebords de la tapisserie tombaient en lambeaux. J'étais revenue à Forks, Washington, pour vivre avec mon père. Deux mois après le braquage, ma mère, Renée, avait rencontré un joueur de base-ball, Phil, et était follement tombée amoureuse de lui. Après six mois de fréquentation, ils s'étaient mariés et Phil s'était vu transférer à Jacksonville. Après être restée avec eux pendant un an, je n'étais plus arrivé à le supporter. J'étais contente pour ma mère, mais être autour d'eux dans leur période de nouveaux mariés, je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. Déménager chez mon père semblait être la meilleure alternative. Je jetai un regard à mon cadran. Il était 6h47. Charlie devait sûrement être réveillé, à présent. J'allumai ma lampe, grimaçant sous la lumière trop forte.

- Bella? Tu es levée?

Charlie cogna à ma porte avant de l'ouvrir.

- Oui. Tu pars bientôt travailler?

Je n'étais là que depuis une semaine et il partait à son travail plus tard pour ne pas me laisser trop seule. Je ne savais pas trop à quelle heure il partait, d'habitude.

- À sept heure… Eh! Est-ce que ça va? Tu as crié, il y a juste un moment, indiqua Charlie en détournant le regard, mal à l'aise.

- Désolée, seulement un mauvais rêve. Ne t'en fait pas.

Les cauchemars commençaient autour de ce temps-ci de l'année.

- Qui est Edward? poursuivit Charlie en regardant un peu partout autour de la pièce, sauf dans ma direction.

- Un vieil ami de… Ça va aller d'ici quelques jours. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

- Bien. Passe une bonne première journée, à l'école. Fais-toi des amis, me dit-il en se retournant pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

- Merci papa. Je t'aime!

Et je me recouchai dans mon lit, pas encore prête à bouger.

Ça faisait deux longues années depuis le braquage de banque. J'avais été déprimée pour un long moment, après ça. Renée m'avait même traînée à quelques thérapies. Elles étaient complètement ridicules. Même une fois que j'avais été mieux, j'avais continué de pleurer pour lui continuellement. Je le faisais encore. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire et expérimenter, alors j'essayais de faire des choses pour lui, même si je ne voulais pas vraiment les faire. Au début de l'été, j'avais essayé d'apprendre à surfer. Mais évidemment, ma maladresse s'était interposée. Mais je ne faisais pas cela juste pour lui, je le faisais aussi pour moi. J'avais réalisé que la vie était trop courte pour s'inquiéter à propos de tout.

Je m'habillai pour l'école, enfilai une paire de jeans et un t-shirt bleu. Je n'étais vraiment pas très féminine; je me fichais bien de la mode. En autant que ce soit confortable, j'étais satisfaite. Je mangeai une quelconque rôtie, avalai une gorgée de jus. Puis, je grimpai dans mon camion et partis pour l'école. Charlie s'était senti coupable pour les deux dernières années et avait décidé de m'acheter une voiture. Elle n'était pas neuve, mais je l'aimais bien.

Mon camion gronda dans le stationnement presque vide, et je le garai à quelques espaces d'une grosse jeep. Quel genre d'école commençait en août? Partout où j'avais déjà habité, l'école commençait début septembre, pas début août. Heureusement pour moi, je m'ennuyais cet été, alors j'étais prête à entamer mon année scolaire. Je me dirigeai vers le plus gros bâtiment de brique, espérant y trouver le secrétariat.

- Salut! lança une petite fille en apparaissant juste devant moi, Je m'appelle Alice Cullen. Tu as besoin d'aide?

- Bella, hum, est-ce que le secrétariat est là? demandai-je en pointant l'édifice dans son dos.

- Ouais, veux-tu que je vienne avec toi? me sourit-elle.

- Non, merci, je vais m'arranger. Merci pour ton aide, par contre. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, Alice.

Une expression étrange apparut sur son visage alors que je m'éloignais.

- Attend! Voudrais-tu te joindre à nous pour dîner, aujourd'hui? Ça nous ferait plaisir si tu acceptais, me lança Alice, pointant derrière elle un groupe assis à une table de pique-nique.

- D'accord, à plus tard!

J'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir à répéter la scène inconfortable de la cafétéria. Et puis je l'appréciais vraiment. Alice avait l'air d'une personne amicale et joyeuse.

Je poursuivis péniblement ma route jusqu'au secrétariat pour recevoir mon horaire et ma combinaison de casier. J'errai autour de l'école pour trouver toutes mes classes avant de m'asseoir à mon premier cours : anglais.

OoOoO

_Bella attendait patiemment alors qu'elle regardait sa mère flirter avec l'homme derrière le comptoir. Ils étaient sensés être au Musée d'art de Chicago à midi. Pour l'instant, ils attendaient à la banque pour retirer un peu d'argent pour les aventures du jour. Bella haussa les épaules quand elle regarda sa montre, notant qu'il était 11h45. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elles y arrivent à temps._

_- Maman, maman… Renée! Je suis là! Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster, mais je préfèrerait ne pas te voir continuer avec ce… flirt!_

_Elle croisa les bras, essayant d'avoir l'air en colère._

_- Relaxe Bells, j'ai le droit d'avoir un peu de plaisir dans ce voyage moi aussi. Et puis, il n'était pas mon genre…_

_Renée attrapa son argent et le plaça en sécurité dans son porte-monnaie alors qu'elles s'éloignaient du comptoir._

_- Tu veux dire le genre avec un travail décent? se moqua Bella._

_- Hey! Attention! C'est moi la mère ici, et tu es la fille de quatorze ans, tu te rappelles?_

_Renée lui frappa doucement l'épaule._

_- J'ai presque quinze ans, ronchonna Bella._

_Alors que Bella suivait sa mère dehors sur le trottoir, elle l'aperçut. C'était le garçon le plus mignon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle se dit qu'il devait probablement être mannequin pour avoir une telle allure. Ses cheveux bruns, tirant sur le roux, se dressaient dans toutes les directions sur sa tête, et ses yeux intensément verts ressortaient, même de cette distance._

_- Bella, aurais-tu vu mon cellulaire? Zut! Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai encore perdu! grommela Renée en cherchant frénétiquement dans sa sacoche._

_- Moi si, marmonna Bella à sa mère, la tête ailleurs._

_- Écoute, je vais l'appeler d'un téléphone public. Pourrais-tu aller à l'intérieur de la banque pour l'entendre sonner?_

_Renée mettait une pièce dans le téléphone public alors que Bella retournait à l'intérieur. Elle marchait sans but autour de la banque, à l'écoute d'une éventuelle sonnerie. Elle percutait des gens au hasard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes, pensant que Renée avait peut-être laissé son téléphone là._

OoOoO

Je ne pris même pas conscience des autres élèves qui arrivaient jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon appelé Mike ne me parle. Il était un peu trop amical… presque inquiétant. Le cours d'anglais était décevant. J'avais déjà lu toute la liste des livres que nous allions travailler cette année. Espagnol était horrible. Le professeur ne venait même pas d'un pays hispanique. Elle était chinoise! Comment est-ce que ça pouvait même arriver? Mais heureusement, j'avais pris espagnol, à Phoenix, alors j'avais déjà une tête d'avance sur tous les autres. Trigonométrie me passait complètement au-dessus de la tête et je m'étais actuellement endormie en histoire.

Je regardai tout autour de la cafétéria, mon cabaret à la main. J'aperçus Mike assis à une table, me faisant signe de la main pour m'inviter à le rejoindre. Je lui lançai un sourire d'excuse quand je repérai Alice, assise à une table ronde dans un coin de la salle. Alice me vit et son sourire déjà grand s'élargit davantage. Elle était assise entre un grand gars blond et un énorme gars avec des cheveux frisés et foncés. Il y avait deux sièges libres : un à côté du grand garçon blond et l'autre près d'une blonde inhumainement belle. Je m'assis à côté du garçon efflanqué qui était près d'Alice.

- Hey, Bella! Voici mon frère Emmett, mon petit-ami Jasper Hale et sa sœur jumelle Rosalie Hale qui se trouve être aussi la copine d'Emmett. Ils sont tous en terminale, sauf moi qui suis en 11e (*).

En les présentant, elle pointait les autres avec entrain.

- Heureuse de vous rencontrer. Je suis en 11e, moi aussi.

Je leur souris à tous.

- Alors, d'où est-ce que tu viens? me demanda Emmett, la bouche pleine.

- Je suis née ici, mais je viens juste de déménager de chez ma mère, en Floride.

- Pourquoi as-tu emménagé ici? m'interrogea Rosalie en me regardant intensément.

- Ma mère s'est remariée l'an dernier. Je ne voulais pas m'incruster dans leur expérience de nouveaux mariés, alors j'ai déménagé ici, avec mon père.

- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, spécialement au milieu du secondaire, décida Jasper.

- Tant que tout le monde est content, je suis contente.

Je me souris à moi-même parce que c'était la vérité.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? me demanda Alice en m'étudiant.

- Non, c'est seulement la période de l'année qui me rend triste, leur dis-je.

Éventuellement ils apprendraient la vérité, mais je ne les connaissais pas encore assez bien.

- Pourquoi? me demanda brusquement Rosalie.

- Parce que, Rosalie, mon ami est mort il y a deux ans aujourd'hui.

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux, aucune émotion sur le visage. Toute la table se fit silencieuse…

- Oh, je suis désolée… Hey, demain, mon cousin Edward va être là. Je suis sûre que tu l'apprécieras! Il est en 11e, lui aussi, tenta Alice pour changer de sujet.

Je lui fis un léger sourire, mais je regrettais de le leur avoir dit. Je ne voulais pas être prise en pitié.

- Sûrement, répondis-je.

Mon cœur se serra à l'entente du nom. Je n'avais pas rencontré un autre Edward depuis lui. Je pouvais sentir mes larmes se former.

- Bye, vous tous, merci de me laisser m'asseoir avec vous. C'était sympa de vous rencontrer.

Mon sourire vacilla quand je remarquai que chacun d'entre eux avait une expression triste et perplexe.

J'arrivai en retard en biologie parce que mon casier avait refusé de s'ouvrir… jusqu'à ce que je réalise que c'était le mauvais casier. Je fis un sourire d'excuse au professeur et pris place à la table de laboratoire vide au fond de la classe. Je pouvais affirmer que j'allais beaucoup aimer biologie cette année quand j'entendis le professeur nous dire que nous étions assignés à nos places présentes pour le reste de l'année. Et Mike était assis tout en avant…

Gym fut horrible, spécialement en voyant les camisoles faisant partie des uniformes des filles. Après avoir montré au coach Clapp la petite cicatrice sur mon épaule et avoir sommairement expliqué la situation, il m'avait laissée mettre un petit uniforme de garçon. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me pose de questions à propos de ça. Même si elle était petite, elle était visible et je n'étais pas une très bonne menteuse. Nous restâmes assis dans les bancs pour le reste de la période. Je restai dans un coin, frottant mon épaule, les yeux fermés à essayer d'empêcher mes larmes de couler.

OoOoO

_- Ugh, aïe… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

_Bella se redressa, regardant confusément autour d'elle. Elle était assise sur le plancher dans les toilettes des hommes._

_- Tu t'es évanouie, haleta Edward dans son dos._

_Elle le regarda, perdue, et se demanda pourquoi il agrippait son bras. Du sang commençait à couler le long de son bras. Le souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se produire flotta dans son esprit._

_- Oh mon dieu! Tu t'es fait tirer dessus!_

_Bella sauta sur ses pieds en direction de la porte pour aller chercher de l'aide, mais Edward attrapa sa cheville et la tira à terre._

_- Toi aussi, souffla-t-il._

_Bella réalisa soudainement la forte douleur provenant de son épaule gauche._

_- Mais ça a juste égratigné ton épaule. Tu vas t'en sortir, la rassura-t-il._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

_Bella agrippa son épaule._

_- Quelqu'un braque la banque… Je t'ai tirée à l'intérieur et j'ai barré la porte. Il y a un écriteau hors d'usage sur la porte alors je ne crois pas que quelqu'un vienne voir… On devrait être correct._

_Edward fixait la porte._

_- Ok._

Bella retira son pull blanc, révélant une blouse bleue, et se démena pour défaire son lacet.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

_Edward la dévisageait, essayant de ne pas regarder vers sa poitrine._

_- Mettre une pression sur ta blessure pour stopper le saignement._

_Elle retira la main d'Edward de sur son bras et étudia la plaie. La balle avait éraflé son bras dressé, résultant en une longue et profonde entaille sur son bicep. Elle enroula son pull autour de son bras, l'attachant serré avec son lacet de chaussure. Puis elle retira sa deuxième chaussure, la délaça et retira une chaussette, révélant une deuxième chaussette en dessous._

_- Depuis quand es-tu devenue Docteur Quinn, femme médecin? Tu es tombée dans les pommes il y a dix minutes._

_Edward la regardait alors qu'elle utilisait sa chaussette et son lacet de soulier pour mettre une pression sur son épaule._

_- Je suis vraiment maladroite, tu te rappelles? Alors, je suis peut-être allée à l'hôpital un peu trop de fois et j'ai appris quelques trucs._

_Bella grimaça en tirant fort sur la corde._

OoOoO

Je sursautai lorsque la cloche sonna et suivis les élèves dans le stationnement. J'essuyai quelques larmes en démarrant mon camion et retournant chez moi.

* * *

(*) Note de la traductrice : En fait, dans le texte original, elle dit être « a junior », mais comme ce n'est pas traductible, j'ai cherché et j'ai trouver que la 11e année, aux Etats-Unis, correspondait à la « junior year ».

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre original** : Forever

**Auteur **: arbitarygirl

Traductrice : Moi-même (Noir d'Encre)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Edward se réveilla au son de bips répétitifs. Il tenta d'écraser l'horrible objet avec son bras droit, mais il ne pouvait pas le bouger._

_- Ce serait mieux si tu évitais de bouger, Edward._

_Il s'immobilisa au son de la voix de son oncle._

_- Carlisle? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

_En étudiant les alentours, il réalisa qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital._

_- J'attendais que tu sortes de chirurgie. Tu n'as pas perdu trop de sang, mais il y avait quelques éclats dans ton bras qu'on a dû retirer. Tu as été chanceux qu'aucune artère n'ait été touchée, dit Carlisle d'une voix monotone._

_- Bella? Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Est-ce qu'elle est ici, elle aussi? demanda Edward avec espoir._

_- Je ne sais pas si elle est ici. Elle va bien, j'imagine. Seulement six personnes ont été blessées et trois ont été… tuées, dit Carlisle, soufflant à peine le dernier mot._

_- Trois? murmura Edward, redoutant la réponse._

_- L'homme qui a braqué la banque… et tes deux parents. Je suis tellement désolé Edward, sanglota Carlisle._

OoOoO

**EPdV**

Je sursautai dans mon siège, retenu par la ceinture de sécurité. Je relevai la tête pour voir Esmée conduire dans le noir. Nous revenions d'une visite à mes parents, à Chicago. L'année précédente, Esmée m'avait demandé si je voulais visiter leurs tombes, alors j'imagine que c'était devenu une tradition pour nous… Une tradition déprimante.

Esmée était la petite sœur de ma mère. Elles avaient toutes deux les mêmes traits, mais Esmée avait des yeux noisette, plutôt que verts comme ma mère. L'un pour l'autre, nous étions de constants rappels de ma mère, ce qui aurait dû nous briser le cœur à chaque fois que nous regardions l'autre. Mais d'une quelconque façon, ça nous avait aidés à surmonter sa perte. J'avais traversé une… période difficile, durant environ un mois. J'avais été impliqué dans quelques bagarres, à l'école, j'avais séché quelques cours, mais ça me tuait de penser à quel point mes parents auraient été déçus de mon comportement.

Lors de la visite de l'année dernière, j'avais raconté à Esmée tout ce qui s'était passé, mais je ne lui avais pas dit son nom. Ça me faisait trop souffrir de le dire à voix haute, mais je n'avais rien dit du tout, cette année.

- Bella… Elle s'appelait Bella, murmurai-je.

Esmée se tourna pour me jeter un regard et hocha la tête. Nous restâmes en silence jusqu'à la maison, où seul Carlisle nous attendait. Je marchai péniblement à l'étage, tombant dans mon lit et m'endormant instantanément.

OoOoO

_Edward marchait derrière sa mère en entrant dans la banque. Elle avait décidé d'apporter le dîner à son mari pour qu'ils puissent avoir un peu de temps en famille. Ils parlaient de choses insignifiantes alors qu'ils dévoraient leurs sandwichs à la dinde, avec de la limonade faite maison._

_- Prêt à recommencer l'école, Edward? demanda Edward senior._

_- Bien sûr. L'été commence à m'ennuyer, ce n'est pas très amusant sans Alice ou Emmett, dit Edward, se rappelant les semaines précédentes avec ses cousins._

_- Es-tu excité par le secondaire? Vas-tu me ramener une jolie fille?_

_Edward s'étouffa presque avec son sandwich, mais réussit à l'avaler avec une gorgée de limonade._

_- Chéri, lui as-tu donné la conversation, déjà?_

_Il recracha sa limonade sur ses genoux._

_- Tiens, Edward, prend la clef de la salle de bain. La plomberie est fichue, mais les lavabos sont fonctionnels._

_Edward attrapa la clef et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce, mais il entendit tout de même son père dire : _

_- Oui, Elizabeth, je lui ai parlé…_

_Edward frissonna au souvenir de l'embarrassante discussion._

_Il se nettoya et quitta la salle de bain. Il se tournait pour verrouiller la porte quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans._

_- Aïe… Oh, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Je cherche le téléphone cellulaire de ma mère et j'ai juste…_

_Les yeux de la fille s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers son visage._

_- Ça va. Les salles de bain sont hors d'usage et verrouillées, alors le téléphone de ta mère ne devrait pas être là._

_Edward dévisagea la jolie fille. Elle avait des cheveux bruns brillants et de grands yeux marron. Sa peau était pâle, mais joliment rehaussée par son rougissement._

_- D'accord, merci. Je suis quand même vraiment désolée._

_La fille était toujours assise par terre, les yeux levés vers lui, ce qui le fit s'esclaffer._

_- Je vais bien, je te le jure. Laisse-moi t'aider à te relever, dit-il en la prenant par les bras et la stabilisant sur ses pieds, Ça va aller?_

_- Oui, je suis seulement horriblement maladroite, répondit-elle en regardant le garçon pour s'apercevoir qu'il était plusieurs pouces plus grand qu'elle, Merci…_

_- Edward._

_- Merci Edward._

_Elle se retourna pour s'en aller, surprise d'avoir eu le courage de lui demander son nom._

_- Attends, comment t'appelles-tu? lança Edward, la retenant par le bras et l'attirant vers lui._

_- Bella._

_Elle rougit._

_- Hum, je devrais vraiment y aller. Je dois toujours trouver…_

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Des coups de feu furent tirés et Bella sombra dans la noirceur._

OoOoO

Je me réveillai pour voir des yeux bleu clair fixés directement dans mon regard vert.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Alice? Et ça s'appelle un espace personnel pour une raison… grommelai-je.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça.

- À quelle heure es-tu rentré? murmura-t-elle.

- Autour de 1h. Quelle heure est-il maintenant?

Je priai pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tôt.

- Presque 7h… Mais Edward, tu dois te dépêcher. On a rencontré une nouvelle fille, hier! Elle s'appelle Bella et elle est vraiment gentille. Tu vas l'aimer; elle te ressemble beaucoup.

Je tressaillis un peu au nom mais Alice ne le remarqua pas. Déjà, je ne voulais pas rencontrer la nouvelle fille. C'était suffisant qu'elle me manque tous les jours. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un constant rappel.

- Comment elle me ressemble? demandai-je.

Tout ce que je faisais ces derniers jours c'était me morfondre ou traînasser sur mon piano.

- Elle dit au revoir comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle te voyait, chuchota tristement Alice.

Je ne faisais pas ça, n'est-ce pas? Elle quitta la pièce comme je me blottissais à nouveau dans mes couvertures.

OoOoO

-_ Tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas?_

_Edward accota sa tête contre le mur, un air triste sur le visage._

_- Non, comment le sais-tu?_

_Bella se laissa aller contre le mur à ses côtés._

_- Tu portes un pull en août, deux paires de chaussettes et ceci…, indiqua-t-il en pointant le sac banane à sa taille, Signes classiques du touriste._

_- Oui, je sais que c'est vraiment ringard, mais si je ne l'avais pas, je perdrais probablement tout. Et puis, ma mère est vraiment distraite. Ma mère! Oh mon dieu, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas dans la banque. Elle était dehors, appelant d'une cabine téléphonique… Elle est probablement morte d'inquiétude._

_Bella rongeait ses ongles, comme quand elle était nerveuse._

_- Eh bien, elle a bien le droit d'être inquiète, non? Tu as été prise en otage, et tu as été tirée. Au moins elle est en sécurité. Mes deux parents sont ici…_

_Edward se racla la gorge._

_- Je suis désolée… Combien de temps crois-tu qu'on va rester ici? chuchota Bella, avec peine._

_- Je ne sais pas… murmura Edward, effrayé pour la première fois._

_- Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella Swan._

_Bella tendit sa main. Edward la regarda un peu confus avant de la serrer avec sa bonne main._

_- Edward Masen. J'aurais voulu te rencontrer en d'autres circonstances… Alors, d'où viens-tu? demanda-t-il, comprenant le besoin de se distraire, tenant toujours sa main._

_- Je suis née dans l'état de Washington, mais je vis à Phoenix, avec ma mère. Parents divorcés. Et toi? répondit Bella._

_- Né et élevé ici, à Chicago. Mes parents sont toujours ensemble, répliqua Edward, presque avec joie._

_- C'est vraiment génial. Je suis enfant unique. Et toi?_

_Bella serra sa main plus fort._

_- Moi aussi, mais j'ai des cousins avec lesquels je suis très proche. Ils sont comme mes frère et sœur, mais je ne les vois pas très souvent, sauf durant les vacances, parce qu'ils vivent en Alaska. Je les ai vu il y a une couple de semaines, se rappela Edward._

_- J'aurais voulu avoir une grande famille. Mais ma mère est ma meilleure amie… comme une sœur. Je suis en quelque sorte le parent dans cette relation, rit Bella._

OoOoO

- Edward! Tu vas être en retard! On se rejoint là-bas!

- Ouais, Eddie! Tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre tous tes petits amis!

Emmett claqua ma porte en la fermant. Les blagues gays d'Emmett ne me dérangeaient pas; j'étais toujours reconnaissant pour son attitude joyeuse après la fusillade.

Zut. Je devais retourner à l'école… Je me rappelais quand nous avions déménagé ici, l'année dernière. J'étais devenu le garçon taciturne et morose, mais malheureusement, ça n'avait pas éloigné les filles. Je crois que toutes les filles de l'école m'avaient demandé à sortir… enfin, à ce qu'il me semblait. J'avais même été à un rendez-vous après qu'une fille me l'ait demandé… J'aurais dû refuser. C'était le pire rendez-vous que je n'avais jamais vu… La fille n'arrêtait pas de parler à propos de comment ses cheveux brillaient dans les différentes lumières. Elle avait même essayé de m'embrasser. C'était probablement pire que mon premier baiser. Je sautai de mon lit, m'habillant d'un banal T-shirt blanc et d'une paire de jeans et attrapai une barre granola pour manger sur le chemin de l'école.

La trigonométrie fut du gâteau, le cours d'histoire extrêmement ennuyant et l'anglais tout simplement déprimant. Nous étions sensés lire de la littérature classique, cette année. La liste était une farce. J'en avais lu tous les livres à quatorze ans. Être l'emo de l'école me laissait beaucoup de temps libre pour lire… La gym fut atrocement lente. Le temps semblait suspendu alors que j'étais assis dans les gradins, à regarder les autres jouer au basket-ball. Je fermai les yeux, espérant que quand je me réveillerais, ce serait l'heure de dîner.

OoOoO

- _Couleur préférée?_

_Edward continuait de jouer une très longue partie de « 20 questions »._

_- Vert, répondit Bella en rougissant un peu._

_- Bleu. Ton livre?_

_Edward caressait sa paume avec son pouce._

_- La question devrait être _mes_ livres. J'adore lire, c'est mon échappatoire. J'aime lire des vieux trucs, comme Jane Austen ou Emily Bronte. Mais présentement, je lis Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé._

_- Tu ne l'as pas déjà fini? Je ne pouvais pas le déposer, il est génial! Il explique tellement! Je ne peux pas attendre la sortie du prochain, mais c'est triste parce que ça sera le dernier… À part Harry Potter, je ne lis pas beaucoup, dit Edward, excité._

_- Bien, ne me gâche pas mon plaisir, mais tu devrais essayer de lire quelques vieux livres. Ils sont des classiques pour une raison, non?_

_Bella lui sourit._

_- Mouais, je vais voir… Musique? S'il-te-plait, ne dis rien qui ait à voir avec un band de gars, dit Edward._

_- Désolée… mais les Backstreet Boys sont stupéfiants. Mais j'essaie de me brancher sur d'autres styles de musique, par contre. Des suggestions?_

_Bella lui lança un sourire d'excuse._

_- Oh boy, par où commencer… Tu devrais commencer avec la base, comme un groupe pour chaque genre ou décennie… allons y avec… Franck Sinatra, The Temptations, puis, les Stones, les Rolling Stones, je veux dire, et Journey ou Aerosmith pourraient le faire. Mais mon préféré de tous les temps… les Beatles. S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu as entendu parler d'eux, au moins?_

_- Oui… ils chantent « Hey Jude », c'est ça? demanda Bella._

_Edward lui fit une grimace._

_- Oui, mais s'il-te-plaît, écoute leurs autres chansons. Elles sont toutes bonnes, lui assura Edward._

_- Ok. Je m'en souviendrai, lui promit Bella, Alors tu aimes vraiment la musique?_

_- On peut dire ça… Ma mère me donnait des leçons de piano quand j'avais cinq ans et j'ai tout de suite adoré. La musique est devenue ma vie, ensuite, j'imagine… Récemment, j'ai essayé de composer mes propres chansons, admit-il, embarrassé. _

- _Vraiment? Je trouve que c'est fascinant! Tu devrais m'écrire une chanson, plaisanta Bella._

OoOoO

Je me réveillai quand la cloche sonna pour l'heure du dîner. Mon estomac gargouillait quand je sortis du gymnase.

* * *

Plus qu'un chapitre. Je vais le poster d'ici la fin de la semaine, juré.

Sinon, vous avez apprécié?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre original** : Forever

**Auteur **: arbitarygirl

Traductrice : Moi-même (Noir d'Encre)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

-_ Quel est le nom de ta petite amie? demanda doucement Bella._

_- Je n'en ai pas. Je n'en ai jamais eu, admit Edward._

_- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas? Tu es ridiculement magnifique et tu…_

_Bella s'interrompit quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit._

_- As-tu déjà eu un petit ami? demanda Edward, espérant la même réponse._

_- Non, murmura Bella._

_- Déjà été embrassée? demanda Edward, incertain sur le sujet._

_- Euh, oui. C'était l'année dernière, à un party d'anniversaire. On a joué à la bouteille. C'était mon premier party garçon/fille. Je ne voulais pas vraiment jouer, mais mon amie m'a forcée. C'était horrible. Il a essayé de mettre sa langue dans ma bouche mais il a fini par licher mon menton, grimaça Bella, Et toi?_

_- À peu près la même chose, mais c'était à une danse où les filles invitaient les garçons. La fille m'avait demandé et j'avais dit oui en voulant être poli, mais elle a essayé plus ou moins la même chose avant même qu'on soit rendus. Je veux dire, mon père était dans la voiture, nous servant de chauffeur! J'ai quitté la danse avant la fin…, Edward grimaça de dégoût, Mais je me suis assuré qu'elle ait quelqu'un avec qui rentrer._

_Bella rit à son histoire, et Edward la suivit. Il la fixa pour une longue minute, la faisant taire. L'atmosphère se fit tendue._

_- Bella, murmura Edward._

_- Oui, Edward?_

_- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser? Un vrai baiser? souffla Edward._

_Bella hocha simplement la tête parce qu'elle avait perdu ses mots. Edward se pencha vers elle, leurs lèvres se rencontrant. Leurs lèvres se moulèrent doucement, bougèrent ensemble, tout naturellement. Edward leva sa bonne main jusque dans ses cheveux et attira son visage plus près du sien pour approfondir le baiser._

_Puis, Bella se recula pour respirer, le souffle rapide. Edward se laissa aller sur le mur, haletant, un sourire sur le visage._

_- Crois-tu qu'on se reverra un jour? souffla Bella._

_- Je l'espère…_

_Edward priait que oui. Bella s'appuya contre l'épaule indemne d'Edward, fermant ses yeux. Ils tombèrent bientôt endormis contre le mur, se tenant la main._

OoOoO

**BPdV**

J'avais abandonné l'idée d'essayer d'être attentive et je me secouai pour me réveiller de l'ennuyant cours de maths. La nuit dernière, Alice m'avait appelée pour s'excuser du comportement de Rosalie, mais je lui avais dit que c'était correct. Nous avions parlé près d'une heure, ce qui avait rendu Charlie content. Il était excité que je me sois fait de nouveaux amis. Vers la fin du cours, ma voisine de pupitre commença à ragoter à propos de tout.

- Tu es tellement chanceuse de t'asseoir avec les Hale et les Cullen. Ils sont juste tellement beaux. Je pourrais mourir juste pour m'asseoir à côté d'Edward pour genre dix minutes!

Jessica continua de parler quand la cloche sonna.

- Oui, ils sont cool, répliquai-je.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. J'essayais de trouver un moyen de simplement m'éloigner d'elle.

- Mais c'est dommage qu'il soit gay. Je veux dire, il n'a jamais dit qu'il l'était, mais il m'a pratiquement dit qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir avec des filles. Mais il est quand même magnifique, non? Ils ont juste déménagé ici l'année dernière. Je crois qu'ils t'aiment bien parce que tu es nouvelle, me dit-elle pour la troisième fois.

Comme je tournais le coin, je vis une teinte familière de cheveux cuivrés disparaître derrière une porte. Je partis à courir avec un au revoir de la main en direction de Jessica. Je naviguai à travers la foule en poursuivant mon chemin le long du couloir. Comme je sautais hors du chemin de deux garçons qui se disputaient, je rentrai directement dans un casier, le fermant avec ma face et tombant sur le sol.

- Merde! Bella, tu vas bien? C'était la chose la plus drôle que j'ai jamais vue! Bien meilleure que Les plus drôles vidéos de famille d'Amérique. Mais vraiment, est-ce que ça va? s'écria Emmett.

- Oui, ça va. Je te vois au dîner. Bye Emmett, marmonnai-je alors qu'il me relevait.

Je frottais mon nez en entrant en histoire, pensant aux cheveux cuivrés. Je restai assise, ignorant le professeur durant tout le cours, pensant à mon Edward. Je me rappelais sa couleur préférée, bleu, son amour de la musique et les Beatles, ses yeux vert émeraude et son sourire en coin. Et notre baiser. J'avais essayé de sortir avec quelqu'un quand je vivais en Floride. J'acceptais quand un garçon sympa me demandait. J'en avais même embrassé quelques-uns, mais l'alchimie n'était pas correcte. Je pensais toujours à mon Edward. C'était ridicule à quel point il me manquait.

La cloche sonna et mon estomac grogna en anticipant le dîner. Mais mes yeux cherchaient des cheveux cuivrés. Je marchai autour des couloirs, à l'affût, avant d'entrer dans la cafétéria. J'avançais en cherchant rapidement des yeux dans toute la pièce. Mon corps figea lorsque j'aperçus l'imprévisible.

**EPdV**

Je marchai jusqu'à notre table dans le coin avec mon cabaret. J'attrapais la chaise à côté de Jasper quand Rosalie tira celle à ses côtés.

- Assis-toi là, me demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas la nouvelle fille? la taquinai-je en m'asseyant.

- En fait, je l'aime bien. Mais j'ai peut-être été extrêmement impolie hier, et je suis sûre qu'elle ne voudra pas s'asseoir à côté de moi aujourd'hui, me confia Rosalie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? demandai-je en me demandant qui pourrait avoir un tel effet sur Rose.

- Apparemment, hier était l'anniversaire de la mort de son ami… murmura-t-elle tellement doucement que je dus forcer mes oreilles pour l'entendre.

Oh… peut-être qu'on se ressemblait, finalement.

- Où est Bella? L'avez-vous vue? demanda Alice en regardant tout autour avec inquiétude.

- Non, mais merde, tout à l'heure, elle a rentré directement dans mon casier avec sa face! C'était tellement drôle. Jasper, notre mission cette année est de mettre Bella dans Les plus drôles vidéos de famille d'Amérique! Je parie qu'ils pourraient faire un épisode complet sur elle, ricana Emmett, Aïe! Merde Rose! Elle allait bien, je ne rirais pas si ce n'était pas le cas, grogna Emmett à Rosalie en frottant le derrière de sa tête.

- Je ne la blâmerais pas de ne pas venir, après hier, marmonna Rose.

- Du calme, Rose. Ça ne l'a pas dérangée du tout. Elle disait « la vie est trop courte pour s'en faire avec ce genre de chose ». Où est-elle? demanda encore Alice.

- Alice, calme-toi. Elle va bien, regarde.

Jasper pointa l'entrée de la cafétéria.

Je regardai dans la direction indiquée pour voir une brune élancée regardant frénétiquement à travers la pièce. Je souris à son chandail. Finalement quelqu'un avec un peu de bon goût : les Beatles. Je levai mon regard vers son visage et mes yeux se bloquèrent dans les siens. Je le jure, mon cœur cessa de battre. Bella. Ma Bella. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Avant même de m'en apercevoir, j'étais parti de ma chaise et debout devant elle.

- Ça ne peut pas être toi… souffla-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle releva lentement la manche droite de mon T-shirt, révélant la longue et affreuse cicatrice. Je la fixais alors que la compréhension apparaissait dans ses yeux. Elle sourit et fonça sur moi, enroulant ses bras autour de moi. Je l'enlaçai alors que des larmes se formaient dans mes yeux.

- J'ai essayé de te retrouver… J'ai trouvé ta maison à Phoenix, mais tu avais déménagé, lui murmurai-je.

- Ils m'ont dit… Ils m'ont dit que tu étais mort. Ils ont dit Edward Masen est mort sur le chemin de l'hôpital, sanglota doucement Bella dans mon oreille.

Je l'éloignai de moi et l'étudiai. Elle était magnifique. De grands yeux bruns, de longs cheveux ondulés, et des lèvres pleines et roses.

- Mes parents étaient Edward et Elizabeth Masen; ils n'ont pas… Tu m'as manqué, lui dis-je, espérant qu'elle comprenne.

Plus de larmes tombèrent de ses yeux.

- Je suis tellement désolée… Ma mère s'est remariée. Nous avons déménagé en Floride… J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours, s'étrangla-t-elle.

Je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et baissai mes lèvres jusqu'aux siennes. Elle se redressa sur ses orteils et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement. Je baissai mes mains jusqu'à sa taille et ses mains bougèrent à l'arrière de mon cou et firent leur chemin jusque dans mes cheveux. Nos lèvres se moulèrent parfaitement alors que je versais toutes mes émotions dans ce baiser. Elle se recula pour respirer et je reposai mon front contre le sien.

- Ben merde! Il n'est pas gay!

La voix d'Emmett résonna dans toute la cafétéria.

Il me fit sursauter et je regardai autour de nous. Tout le monde nous fixait avec choc. J'attrapai les livres de Bella tombés à terre et saisis sa main. Je l'entraînai dans le couloir pour échapper au silence gênant. Bella me suivit silencieusement jusque dans une classe vide. Nous parlâmes à propos de tout et n'importe quoi qui s'était passé après le braquage, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

Nous découvrîmes que nous avions biologie ensemble. La biologie serait définitivement mon cours préféré cette année. Je me fichais si tous mes autres cours étaient atrocement ennuyants. Je pouvais vivre avec… Je me demandais si je pouvais persuader Mme Cope de modifier mon horaire. J'attendais impatiemment, en espagnol, pour pouvoir voir Bella à nouveau. J'étais un peu inquiet parce qu'elle avait gym.

Je courus jusqu'au gymnase quand la cloche sonna. Les gens me dévisageaient en sortant du gymnase, où j'attendais Bella. Elle arriva finalement avec de la glace sur son front.

- Basket-ball, expliqua-t-elle seulement.

J'embrassai son front et enroulai un bras autour de sa taille en la guidant au stationnement où nos amis nous attendaient.

**BPdV**

- Alors tu lui as sauvé la vie… avec ton pull et un lacet de soulier? demanda Emmett la bouche pleine de nourriture.

- Je ne dirais pas ça.

Je regardais, tout autour de la table, Jasper, Rosalie et le reste des Cullen.

- Non, tu lui as sauvé la vie. Il aurait saigné jusqu'à la mort si tu n'avais pas été là, répliqua Carlisle en me regardant directement.

- Eh bien, il m'a sauvée aussi. Je serais complètement ailleurs s'il ne m'avait pas tirée dans cette salle de bain, dis-je en regardant Edward.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ensuite? demanda Alice avec enthousiasme.

- On a juste discuté, trancha Edward.

- À propos de quoi? demanda Emmett en mastiquant toujours.

- La vie, les livres, la musique, répondis-je en pensant au baiser.

- Pourquoi tu rougis? demanda Jasper en nous souriant.

- Merde! Est-ce qu'Eddie a tenté une approche sur Bella? s'écria Emmett.

- Langage, lança automatiquement Esmée, attendant notre réponse.

- Euh, pourrions-nous être excusé? dit Edward alors que sa voix craquait.

Il ne demanda même pas vraiment, il me tira simplement de la table. Je le suivis dans la cuisine avec nos assiettes.

- Désolé à propos d'Emmett, il ne p…

Je le fis taire du chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui dis-je.

Je me redressai vers lui pour l'embrasser encore quand j'entendis un toussotement.

- Edward, pourrais-tu aller chercher mon assiette? Je l'ai oubliée, lui demanda Esmée.

C'était évident qu'elle ne l'avait pas oubliée. Je mordillai l'intérieur de ma joue, embarrassée. Avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Merci Bella. Merci de nous le ramener… à l'époque et maintenant. Il y a trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ce garçon vraiment sourire, murmura-t-elle en me relâchant.

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Edward entra dans la cuisine avec une pile d'assiettes, l'air grincheux.

- Allez, Bella, je vais te faire voir le reste de la maison.

Edward m'attira hors de la cuisine, laissant les plats dans le lavabo.

Nous allâmes de pièce en pièce, parlant à propos de n'importe quoi.

- Hum, voici ma chambre…

Edward regarda autour de la pièce, sans doute à l'affût de quoi que ce soit d'embarrassant. Je m'avançai, regardant tout ce qui m'entourait, pendant qu'il restait dans le cadre de la porte.

Mes doigts frôlèrent sa chaîne stéréo et son immense collection de musique, retrouvant tous mes préférés et quelques-uns que je ne connaissais pas. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque j'arrivai à sa bibliothèque.

- Tu les as lus? m'étonnai-je en voyant une étagère complète de mes livres favoris.

- Ouaip, et je vois que tu as écouté mon avis, toi aussi, me sourit-il.

Je le regardai, confuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il pointe mon chandail.

- Oh, oui. Tu avais raison, les Beatles sont fantastiques… Oh! On doit tellement avoir une discussion à ce sujet, plus tard, lui souris-je lorsqu'il sortit le dernier Harry Potter de sa bibliothèque.

- Allez, il y a quelque chose d'autre que je veux te montrer.

Edward quitta la pièce et je le suivis en bas des escaliers.

Il me conduisit dans une pièce avec un grand, magnifique piano. Il ne dit rien en m'entraînant sur le banc avec lui, et il commença à jouer une mélodie légère et plutôt chaleureuse.

- Esmée, dit-il seulement.

- Ma mère…

La mélodie changea subtilement. Elle était plus lente et avait une tonalité plus douce.

Puis, ses doigts bougèrent plus rapidement, de façon plus complexe. La sonorité était sombre, devenant peu à peu douce et tendre. C'était incroyablement beau.

- Ma Bella, je veux dire toi, se reprit-il rapidement.

Je me penchai vers lui et l'embrassai doucement.

- Non, tu as raison, je suis à toi, lui murmurai-je, Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

- Hmm, pour toujours? demanda-t-il en finissant la chanson.

- Pour toujours, soufflai-je avant de l'embrasser pour lui montrer que je le pensais.

* * *

Et voilà! C'est ce qui conclue cette histoire! Alors, vous l'avez appréciée?


End file.
